


Tour-NO-ment Woes [Chapter Three]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Ruby’s tenth birthday comes with a surprise.
Relationships: Bastien/Olivia Nevrakis
Series: Cordonian Ruby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Tour-NO-ment Woes [Chapter Three]

Ruby looked down at her birthday pancakes in thought. She still had time to convince her parents to let her compete. It wasn’t like it would be her first tournament, she couldn’t understand why they had said no this time.

She needed to compete. She was the youngest, just turning ten and already the best in her studio. All she needed was the yes, she already laid her gi and belt out on the bed, all her guards and pads including her hogu packed away in her gear bag. She just wasn’t sure _how_ to get them to say yes.

She looked up as her mama walked into the kitchen, her nose scrunching in distaste as she looked at all three of her children eating the strawberry and chocolate filled pancakes. “I thought the birthday pancakes were only for the kid celebrating.”

Bastien chuckled as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. “Galen asked for them and then I couldn’t deny Lovett.”

Olivia rolled her eyes. “Galen only had to wait a week.”

Galen looked up with a chocolate ring around his lips. “But they are _so_ good Mama!”

Olivia bit back a sigh. She could tell him he was too soft with the children, but the truth was she was too. After all that Ruby had lost, all the moving they all had to endure they tried to give them as much joy when they could.

“These don’t have strawberries _in_ them do they?” She eyed the stack of golden pancakes topped with fresh strawberries.

“No mon coeur, I know how you don’t like fruit pieces in your pancakes, no chocolate chips either.”

“Mine have extra chocolate chips, and Papa added bacon too!” Ruby exclaimed before shoving another large bite into her mouth. “It’s so good!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry Mama.” Ruby replied shielding her mouth with her hand. She swallowed, leveling her mother with a hopeful stare _. Now or never._

“Mama, can’t I _please_ compete today?”

Olivia paused, her scarlet lips pulling into a thin line. She knew this was coming, Ruby didn’t understand they said no for her safety. They had no issues with her competing in tournaments, but this one was too large, too televised for her to participate.

She froze as her daughter stared at her with her father’s, _Liam’s_ eyes. Every day she looked more and more like her parents. Her mother’s golden waves and smile, her father’s nose and sapphire eyes. It was too risky to allow her to participate in a televised event. If footage were to make its way into the wrong hands it would be nearly impossible to deny who she was.

“I’m sorry Ruby, not this time.”

“Mama!” Ruby cried.

Olivia flinched at her shrill tone. _It’s for her own good._

“It’s my one thing I want to do!”

“Goose …”

Ruby’s face contorted as tears rolled down her cheeks. _She failed._ She didn’t want to admit defeat, she wanted to continue to argue until she was granted permission to compete. Her parents stern looks told her that there was no winning.

\- - -

Ruby aimlessly scrolled through the search results. She was fascinated by politics ever since the subject was introduced to her at school. She could spend hours on end reading about the different countries and the types of governments they each used.

Her eyes paused on a link she’d crossed before but never checked. She couldn’t explain the sudden draw to read this page that she’s overlooked countless times before.

She waited with bated breath as the new page slowly loaded. Her eyes drifted over a diagram of the country.

> _Cordonia- a once free and prosperous nation in the Mediterranean located near Greece. It was the last functioning monarchy in Europe until it was taken over by a neighboring country. Cordonia is now considered a region of Auvernal and is under the rule of King Bradshaw who many compare to a dictator._

> _Before falling to another country it was ruled by the Rys family. The royal family could be traced back more than 500 years. The country known as Cordonia was once five kingdoms before being united under the rule of Kenna Rys, the first monarch to rule all five kingdoms that would be known as Cordonia. Liam Rys was the last of the line to rule Cordonia, falling just over a year after taking the throne. King Liam, his queen and future heir were all claimed in a fatal crash._

Ruby blinked back the forming tears. She had no connection to these people and yet she felt an overwhelming sadness as she read the words. _Pull it together, people die all the time. Your parents died and you haven’t shed a single tear for them._

By the time she was six she had noticed she didn't resemble her parents the way her friends did. Her baby brother looked more like them and he wasn’t even a year old. When her mama and papa sat down and carefully explained that she was adopted and her parents had died she hadn’t even flinched. She didn't know why, she just hadn't. So why now?

She skimmed the remaining facts, skipping over a section dedicated to the former nation's love of apples. She finally paused at an image of a man standing in full regalia. She’d never seen him before, but his wavy blond hair, strong jawline, and striking blue eyes seemed eerily familiar. _King Liam at his coronation._

“What country are you reading about today Goose?”

“Cordonia,” she held up the tablet showing her father the portrait of the fallen king.

Bastien’s throat constricted and his hearing faded out as he stared down at the piercing blue eyes of the man he’d failed. He struggled to focus on his daughter’s words. Even with her love of politics they had never expected her to learn of Cordonia like this. Why didn’t they expect it?

“Isn't it sad Papa? The king, queen and their baby all died and the other country just took over. I didn’t know countries could do that.”

He struggled to stay composed, if he reacted too strongly more questions they weren’t ready to answer would surely follow. “It's very sad Goose, very sad indeed.”


End file.
